Contact!
by CrystalCity
Summary: Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth play an unusual game of Thalia's... Set during that car ride in the beginning of Titan's Curse.


**Yeah, so this is a game that my sister showed me and we've been playing it a lot. So, I thought of putting it into a FanFic. A lot of the incidents that has happened is a lot like how we played it. I guess Thalia was more like my sister, thinking of the first thing she sees, my cousin's more like Percy, thinking by his own rules XD, and I guess I'm more like Annabeth thinking of the oddest and longest words. But I hate being the WordMaster. :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson because if I did I would've had Travis and Katie together. **

* * *

The sky was slowly darkening and a slow, steady snowfall started and piled up on the windshield of Ms. Jackson's car, who started up the wipers. Annabeth was leaning against the window and peered out at all the passing cars. She reviewed all the plans that she had and made sure there were no flaws. Of course, even though she was a daughter of Athena, she couldn't possibly know all the worst possible scenarios that could happen so the best she could do was pray to the gods and hope for the best

The car has been silent for awhile now and Thalia was the first to speak up.

"Okay this has been awkward enough. We are _going_ to play a game." She looked around and challenged anyone to say otherwise. "It's called Contact. So the game is, there is a WordMaster who has to think up a singular word and gives the first letter of the word and the other players give each other hints that they think the other would know but not the WordMaster." Percy blinked at her in confusion. Thalia rolled her eyes. "So say I'm the Wordmaster and I think of…Thalia. I don't tell you guys that but I tell you the first letter is 'T,' and then Annabeth asks 'Is it something where you put food on?' and I know she means table so I say 'No, it's not table.'" Percy nodded. "And so then she asks 'Is it a type of dinosaur?' and I don't know what kind of dinosaur she's talking about but you do, so you say 'Contact!' and then you guys have to count down from five to one. Then you when you reach one you yell out 'Triceratops!' and since I didn't figure it out before you reached one, I have to give you the second letter. You get it now?" They both nodded. "Okay let's start. I'll be the WordMaster." She looked out the window for a second and turned back. "Alright. The first letter is 'T.'"

Percy spoke up. "Is it the WordMaster."

"No, it's not Thalia, Percy." Annabeth face palmed. "Why would I use the example?" Percy shrugged, a small blush appearing on his face.

Annabeth asked, "Is it the children of Gaea and Ouranos?" Thalia scrolled through her mental list of Greek Mythology but Percy was already ahead of her.

"Contact! 5…4…3…2…1…TITAN!" They said in unison. It was now Thalia's turn to face palm, ridiculing herself for not thinking of it earlier. "Okay, the next letter is 'A.'"

Annabeth was already on a roll. "Is it something to do with your mouth?"

In a second, Percy already said, "Contact!" while Thalia was thinking.

"5…4…3…2…1…SINGING!" "TALKING—wait what?" Annabeth and Percy stared at each other in confusion. "Percy, singing is 'S-I!' That doesn't start with 'T-A.'"

Percy mentally slapped himself.

Annabeth glanced out the window right as a billboard passed by. She turned toward Thalia. "Is it a—"

"Yeah," Thalia replied. "It's Target."

Percy was puzzled. "Wait. But she didn't finish the question. How did you already know?"

"Because earlier I saw a Target store and then I saw Annabeth looking at the billboard for Target so I already knew what she was going to ask. Plus, you might've said something like Wal-Mart." Percy flushed.

Annabeth smiled. "Well, now I'm the WordMaster."

"Oh, joy," Percy said under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't seem to hear you. What'd you say?"

"Oh, JOY!"

"That's what I thought." Annabeth looked up at the window, thought for a second, then looked back. "Okay. The first letter is 'C.'"

Percy puffed his cheeks and blew out air. "Is it something with wheels?"

"No, it's not car," Annabeth said brashly.

Thalia laughed. "Percy, you gotta think of something that you know that I would know and that Annabeth doesn't know."

"Yeah well what doesn't Annabeth know?" Percy retorted.

Thalia pondered this, then shook her head in defeat.

This round went on for about 20 minutes, Percy eventually switching his place with Ms. Jackson from getting tired of guessing so much. But Thalia still didn't give up. They tried words like cable, cocoon, cranberries, confectioner's sugar (to which Thalia reminded Percy it has to be one word), crazy, candy, Cantonese, carry, Colbie Caillat (to which Thalia reminded Percy again) cuckoo, clock, candy, comfy, carry, celebratory, caboose, and many others, but Annabeth figured all of them out confidently (another word they used).

Finally, Thalia threw her hands up in exasperation. "Fine! I give up!" The full moon slid out from behind a cloud and shined brightly, a small silver aura surrounding it. Percy, playing with his seatbelt, nodded his head in agreement.

Annabeth smirked in victory. "The word was 'cacodemomania.'"

Percy turned in his seat abruptly, his face all scrunched up. "What the _hell_ is that? Is that even a word?"

Annabeth looked at him with assurance. "It is the pathological belief that one is inhabited or possessed by and evil spirit." Thalia laughed and Percy rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"I think Annabeth is possessed by some evil spirit from the 15th century with bizarre vocabulary…"

* * *

**This is soooo not one of my best ones. First of all, the dialogue isn't that good. Second of all, the conclusion was crappy. Third of all, it was just hard making the whole image of the game going on because it's kinda fast paced. **

**Oh well. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I might add more chapters to this...who knows. **


End file.
